<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safety in a smile by seungchxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698085">safety in a smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn'>seungchxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smile &amp; into your arms i'll fall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Although It'll Come Up More In The Sequel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Arranged Marriage, Bang Chan &amp; Lee Felix are Siblings, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blow Jobs, Chan is Very Flustered By His Hot New Husband, Culture Shock, Dresses, Emotionally Repressed, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lace Panties, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Power Bottom Kim Seungmin, Riding, Seungmin Isn't Human But He's Humanoid, Seungmin Wears Dresses And Is Very Pretty In Them, Shy Bang Chan, Sort of? - Freeform, Very Minor, Wedding Night, Weddings, Wing Kink, Wingfic, kind of, peace treaty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungmin doesn’t want to do this.</p><p>He knows the reasoning behind it, has had it explained to him dozens of times, but that doesn’t make him any more inclined to go along with his parents’ plan for him. It’s not like he asked for this. Sure, he thinks that the peace treaty is a good idea. The saamian have been warring with the humans for nearly three decades now, longer than he’s even been alive; it’s about time things came to an end.</p><p>He just wishes the price for peace wasn’t his hand in marriage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smile &amp; into your arms i'll fall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safety in a smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #19	</p><p>A and B are both of royal families and are forced to marry for the good of both of their worlds. Their first encounter is on their wedding day and any reluctance they may have had before seems to disappears that very night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin doesn’t want to do this.</p><p>He knows the reasoning behind it, has had it explained to him dozens of times, but that doesn’t make him any more inclined to go along with his parents’ plan for him. It’s not like he asked for this. Sure, he thinks that the peace treaty is a good idea. The saamian have been warring with the humans for nearly three decades now, longer than he’s even been alive; it’s about time things came to an end.</p><p>He just wishes the price for peace wasn’t his hand in marriage.</p><p>When the day of his departure comes, his parents and siblings see him off with very little fanfare. Not that he expects much; saamian are not known for being emotional creatures. The only one who would perhaps show emotion at him leaving is Hyunjin, and Hyunjin is coming with him.</p><p>Arriving at the human kingdom is a much bigger deal. Seungmin isn’t expecting the cheering crowds that greet them as soon as they get through the gate of the city. For a moment his wings flare up behind him reflexively, an automatic reaction to the sudden burst of noise. Then he collects himself. Saamian do not show emotion and just because he was startled, he’s not going to be the exception.</p><p>Finally the carriage manages to get to the inner city where the castle is. Seungmin supposes that to most people it is a gorgeous sight; the building is designed beautifully. To him, however, it just seems to loom over everything, his new prison giving off an ominous feeling.</p><p>Waiting in front of the palace is a small party of humans. Most appear to be servants of some sort, while one is clearly a noble as he is wearing the elaborate costumes that humans consider fancy. Seungmin just thinks the clothes look uncomfortable.</p><p>Hyunjin locks eyes with him and smiles reassuringly, then descends from the carriage. He helps Seungmin down, then takes his customary place at Seungmin’s side. Seungmin looks over the group of people who are about to be his family. He has to stop his lip curling up at the sight of the man and his short hair. Do they have no sense of pride? His own hair is something he’s very proud of; thick and tumbling to his waist when not put up, it’s elaborately braided to represent his youth and virility and happiness at his upcoming nuptials.</p><p>The one man in the human party steps forward and bows. “Prince Seungmin,” he says, and Seungmin’s name sounds funny in the human’s dialect. “It is an honor to meet you. My name is Felix, younger brother of your betrothed. I’m delighted to welcome you to Quiryong.”</p><p>“Thank you for your welcome, Prince Felix. If I may ask without appearing rude, why has my fiance not come to greet me himself?” The human language is awkward on his tongue, but he’s not about to let it show how uncomfortable he is with the heavy constants rather than the sharp hisses of his native speech.</p><p>Felix laughs, somewhat stiffly, as though he doesn’t really know how to respond. “Why, of course Chan didn’t come to meet you! Although neither of you is a bride, we must still uphold the tradition of not seeing your groom before the ceremony.”</p><p>Seungmin barely stops himself from shooting the human a judgemental look. “Ah, of course. How silly of me that I forgot.” Beside him he feels a thrum of amusement from Hyunjin; clearly the idea of these silly traditions is just as ridiculous to his shevu as it is to him. “Please forgive me; human wedding traditions are very different from those of the saamian.”</p><p>“Of course.” Felix inclines his head respectfully. “I’m sure you’ve had to learn a lot of new traditions in a societal norms in a very short time; you can be forgiven for one mistake.”</p><p>Right, Seungmin thinks, because I absolutely read all the material on humans that Mother and Father gave me.</p><p>“You have my thanks,” he says instead. “Tell me, where should I retire to? I have many preparations to engage in before the ceremony tonight.”</p><p>Felix smiles and the sight of someone that’s not Hyunjin smiling is so incredibly foriegn. At his words, three maids step forward from the servants party, sinking into low bows. “Sana, Mina, and Dahyun will lead you to your rooms. You will be alone in there for now, but my brother will be moving in later tonight. Sana, Mina, and Dahyun are to be your personal servants in the castle; anything you need help with, they will see to.”</p><p>“Thank you, but their assistance with not be necessary today beyond showing me to my room. Hyunjin will assist me with everything I need.”</p><p>“Really, there’s no need to make your servant do everything to get you ready -”</p><p>“He’s not my servant, and he shall assist me with whatever I need,” Seungmin interjects, not caring if he comes across as rude. He just wants to get somewhere private. “Thank you, but the servants you have offered me are not needed as of yet.”</p><p>“Very well,” Felix replies, although it’s clear he doesn’t understand. Seungmin didn’t expect him to; after all, as far as he’s aware, humans don’t have the equivalent of a shevu bond. “Girls, if you could please show Prince Seungmin to his rooms and then return to your normal duties.”</p><p>“Yes, your highness,” they chorus.</p><p>“Please follow us, my lord,” one says to Seungmin. When she turns her back he can see a hint of purple hair poking out from under the cap she wears. It startles him; not only do humans cut their hair but they also see fit to make it different colors? How barbaric.</p><p>The walk to his rooms feels longer than it probably actually is. The inner hallways of the palace twist and turn so much that Seungmin almost fears that he’ll get lost and never find his way out. The one comfort he has is that they keep climbing up the stairs, higher and higher. With any luck, he’ll be able to use the windows in his rooms to go flying. Still, something about the silence of the castle, the coldness of the stone, so similar to home and yet so different, is unnerving. Seungmin thinks that it will take a while for him to get used to it.</p><p>Finally they get to the rooms. They’ve climbed so many stairs that there’s nowhere else they could really be besides the tallest tower in the castle, but Seungmin still feels a rush of relief when he looks out the window and sees how high they are. The maids leave them at the door, after giving Hyunjin instructions as to how to get to his room (they try to tell him where the servant’s quarters are and Seungmin informs them unequivocally that Hyunjin will be living in the rooms directly across from his own) and Hyunjin shuts it behind them before turning to Seungmin and opening his arms.</p><p>Seungmin falls gratefully into his embrace. “God,” he says, voice muffled by Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I hate this.”</p><p>Hyunjin strokes his back soothingly. “I know,” he says voice soft. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why does it have to be me, Jinnie?” Seungmin feels his eyes burn and blinks back tears. “God, did you see how they were looking at us? At our wings?”</p><p>“I know.” Hyunjin’s voice is like ice. “That prince in particular; I wanted to rip his eyes out.”</p><p>“You should have,” Seungmin says with a slightly choked laughed. “We’d land in the dungeons but at least I wouldn’t have to get married tonight.”</p><p>Hyunjin sighs and pulls back to cradle Seungmin’s face in his hands. “You know if there was any way to get you out of this I would have, right?”</p><p>“Of course.” Seungmin smiles, one hand coming up to rest over Hyunijn’s as he nuzzles his cheek into the broad palm. “I’m just glad you’re here with me.”</p><p>Hyunjin kisses him gently then, reassuring him and making him melt in one go. “I’ll follow you anywhere, darling,” he says, resting their foreheads together. “You know that.”</p><p>Something in Seungmin aches, but all he does is nod. “And I you,” he replies. “Anywhere and everywhere.”</p><p>----------</p><p>“Oh, Seungminnie,” Hyunjin says, awe in his voice. “You look beautiful.”</p><p>Seungmin spins so he can see himself better in the mirror. He doesn’t want to brag, but Hyunjin is right. “It’s all thanks to you, Jinnie,” he says, with a giggle.</p><p>Hyunjin wraps his arm around Seungmin’s waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder. “You would be beautiful even without my help, darling.”</p><p>Seungmin relaxes back into Hyunjin’s embrace, his wings fluttering open to accommodate the man pressed to his back. They look good together, Hyunjin’s fire-red dress matching well with Seungmin’s white lace. In another lifetime, Hyunjin might be the one waiting for him at the other side of the aisle. Not that saamian have aisles and processionals in their wedding ceremonies - that’s a strictly human tradition.</p><p>There’s a knock on the door, and Hyunjin let’s go of Seungmin and steps away to answer it. Seungmin tries not to ache at his absence; he’s going to have to get used to not having Hyunjin by his side constantly anymore.</p><p>It’s one of the maids from earlier, the one with purple hair, and she bows deeply before saying, “My lords, I’ve come to escort you to the chapel.”</p><p>That’s right; Seungmin forgot that human weddings take place in a church. Saamian weddings all occur outdoors; were Seungmin to get married at home it would be in the highest cave in the cliffs, the one that enough sunlight shines into for flowers to grow. As the one of higher status, he would have waited there while his partner flew up to meet him for the ceremony to start. It would be midday, and the sun would be shining just right for the crystals in the cave ceiling to sparkle.</p><p>Instead he’s getting married indoors, unable to spread his wings as wide as he would like, and he has to be the one to go to his groom instead of the other way around. He just hopes this chapel has windows, maybe the colored glass ones he’s seen in some of his books. At least then he can still say he got married somewhere beautiful.</p><p>“Please wait outside; we need one moment,” Hyunjin says, shutting the door in the girl’s face before she can say anything else. He turns back to Seungmin, and for one brief moment Seungmin thinks that they could just run away together. With their wings they would be able to make it far away before anyone even noticed. But he quickly throws out the idea; his parents would track him down and force him to get married anyway.</p><p>The final step before they leave is to put on his crown. Small and delicate, one would initially think it would be lost among the elaborate updo his hair is twisted and braided into. However, against his dark locks the gold and diamond tiara looks nothing short of elegant and beautiful.</p><p>Hyunjin brings it over to him from the vanity and gently places it on Seungmin. As soon as he’s done, Seungmin takes his hands, and they stand there, foreheads pressed together, soaking in what is to be the last private moment wherein they only belong to each other. “Shevu of mine,” Seungmin says softly, “O protect me from the perils that lie ahead.”</p><p>“I will protect thee as I would mine own life, o mine shevu,” Hyunjin replies before kissing him gently. It’s an age-old recitation, part of the vow a shevu pair makes when they become bonded, and the words bring Seungmin comfort. No matter what happens, he will always have Hyunjin.</p><p>The walk to the chapel is even longer than the one to Seungmin’s room. At one point he can’t help himself anymore and he reaches discreetly for Hyunjin’s hand, gripping it tightly. He knows Hyunjin can feel him shaking, but his shevu merely squeezes his hand gently in reassurance.</p><p>Finally they get to the chapel. The doors are closed, but Seungmin can hear people milling about and talking on the other side of them. Two guards stand on either side, ready to open the doors as soon as it is called for.</p><p>“Please wait here, my lords,” the maid says, bowing again before disappearing through a small door a bit further down the hallway. She must have gone into the chapel because in the next moment Seungmin hears a man inside shouting for quiet.</p><p>The rumbling of people dims and Seungmin takes a deep breath. “I suppose it’s too late to run away now,” he says quietly, ignoring the strange looks from the guards at the sound of his native language.</p><p>Hyunjin links their arms, the way that they’d been instructed humans did when escorting someone to the wedding altar and laughs, equally as quiet. There’s no humor behind it. “As if you would, darling.”</p><p>Then, through the door, they hear the sound of a man announcing Seungmin’s arrival. Seungmin takes one more deep breath, tries to ignore the flash of anger that they didn’t bother introducing Hyunjin, and pulls his wings in close as the guards push the doors open.</p><p>The chapel full of people rise to their feet as thundering music begins to play. It startles Seungmin; saamian don’t have any instruments there are anywhere near as loud, instead opting for mostly reed pipes and wooden flutes. Still, he refuses to show any weakness to these people so as they all turn to look at him he steals his gaze, eyes not wavering from one of the large colored glass murals at the other end of the aisle.</p><p>Step after step, they walk arm in arm. Seungmin fights the urge to spread his wings; there isn’t enough space in the aisle to do so without hitting someone, but he hates feeling this confined. Finally, though, they make it through the crowds of people, to the stairs in front of the altar. The music stops and behind them Seungmin can hear the guests retaking their seats.</p><p>“Who gives this man to be married?” says the priest, his voice booming throughout the chapel.</p><p>Seungmin steps forward, releasing Hyunjin’s arm. “I give myself, freely and willingly.”</p><p>There’s a smattering of whispers behind him and Seungmin gets the feeling that he has just broken with some human custom. Too bad, he thinks. I am not an object to be bartered and traded. If I am not what they expected that is their fault, not mine.</p><p>The two princes have been standing with their backs to the rest of the chapel, probably because of some ridiculous human tradition. After Seungmin speaks, however, Felix turns and descends the stairs. He holds out a hand for Hyunjin, who reluctantly takes it, and leads him up the stairs before returning to his place next to his brother. Then, Seungmin’s groom turns around.</p><p>He smiles down at Seungmin gently and descends the stairs to him. Seungmin is almost mesmerized by him; the dark blue of his velvet jacket beautifully compliments his pale skin and dark hair, slicked back hair, giving him an ethereal look. “My prince,” he says softly, taking Seungmin’s hand and bringing to his mouth. His lips are soft ,his smile gorgeous and kind, and Seungmin finds that some part of him is daring to hope that maybe this marriage won’t be entirely terrible.</p><p>“My prince,” Seungmin says in return, allowing himself to be led up the stairs. He glances to the side and locks eyes with Hyunjin. Although it doesn’t show on Hyunjin’s face, he knows his shevu is amused by Seungmin’s reaction to his soon-to-be husband.</p><p>The ceremony passes in a blur, Seungmin tuning out anything that isn’t an instruction for him. There’s only one moment where things come to a halt, when Seungmin tunes back in long enough to hear the vows he is agreeing to.</p><p>For a moment he’s tempted to speak up, to interrupt the ceremony. Beside him he can feel Hyunjin shifting, ready to support him if he decides to run.</p><p>Instead, unwilling to risk an incident, he squares his shoulders. “I, Kim Seungmin,” he says, “do hereby swear to honor and to cherish, in sickness and in health, so long as we both shall live.”</p><p>Again, a wave of whispers go through the audience, none of them missing how he’s pointedly left out the part of the vows that declare he will obey his husband. He can feel his groom’s eyes on him, gaze sharp, but he keeps his eyes pointedly forwards, refusing to acknowledge what he’s just done other than by spreading his wings slightly.</p><p>The priest does a good job of not acknowledging his words, choosing instead to move forward with the ceremony. There’s an exchanging of rings, and he and the crown prince turn to face each other for the first time since the beginning of the ceremony.</p><p>“By the power vested in me, I do declare thee wed. You may kiss your husband.”</p><p>Seungmin freezes. Kiss his husband? Here? In front of everyone? For saamian showing affection like that in public was taboo; no one would ever be caught kissing their lover where others could see. Behind him he knows Hyunjin must be having the same reaction as him; he can feel the air shift as Hyunjin tries to resist moving his wings in agitation.</p><p>His husband reaches for him and stiffly Seungmin moves into his grasp. A calloused hand is cradling his face, another holding him close as it gently rests on his waist. The prince smiles at him, leaning in. Seungmin refuses to lean in to meet him, but he does kiss him back gently. He has very soft lips; Seungmin almost finds himself losing focus, falling into it, even though the kiss doesn’t last for very long.</p><p>They seperate and suddenly Seungmin is aware of the cheers and applause ringing throughout the chapel. Clearing his throat, he pointedly looks away from his husband, who’s smiling at him again. Chan takes his hand, intertwining their fingers, and turns to face the guests. He raises their joined hands in celebration, and the cheering only grows louder. Seungmin tries not to flinch at the noise, especially when he looks into the audience and accidentally locks eyes with the king, who chooses that moment to whistle.</p><p>Next thing he knows, Chan is leading him down the stairs and back down the aisle. The doors stand open for them, and when they pass through Seungmin turns back, expecting to see Hyunjin. Instead, he only sees the doors being closed, Hyunjin still on the other side of them. They exchange helpless glances before they can’t see each other anymore.</p><p>With no other options, Seungmin turns to his husband. “Hello,” he says, sinking into a bow. “It’s very nice to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>The prince laughs. It sounds rather happy, considering the forced circumstances of it all. “There’s no need to be so formal; we’re married now, remember?”</p><p>“Of course; how could I forget?” Their hands are still linked and Seungmin tries not to stare at them. Holding hands is a practice among the saamian, so it’s not that he’s trying to wrap his head around the taboo of it all; rather he really can’t believe what he’s just done.</p><p>Chan laughs again. “Oh good; I’d heard saamians weren’t very emotional, but at least you’re funny. I don’t think I’d know what to do if I was married to someone who didn’t have a sense of humor.”</p><p>Seungmin bristles. “Just because we do not show our emotions does not mean we are without feeling at all.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chan at least looks slightly sheepish for what he’s just said. “Yes, of course, I’m sorry. Forgive me; I don’t know very much about your people beyond what you’re like in battle.”</p><p>Before Seungmin can reply a maid is hurrying up to them. “My lords, please come this way. You must not be seen again before the reception.”</p><p>Chan starts to walk, then seemingly notices that their hands are still intertwined. “Ah, I’m so sorry,” he says, letting go. Instead he holds up his arm. Seungmin, for a brief moment, mourns the loss of warmth that came when Chan released his hand, but then he shakes it off and slides his arm through his husband’s.</p><p>The walk to the waiting room where they will stay until allowed into the reception is an odd one. Chan keeps chattering away, trying to make conversation. Seungmin doesn’t engage much, and eventually Chan stops asking questions and instead starts talking about different parts of the castle.</p><p>“And the rooms! I hope they satisfied you,” he says suddenly, almost out of nowhere. “No one has stayed there for years; we had to have the maids deep clean the entire space.”</p><p>“No one has lived there for years?” Seungmin doesn’t frown, but he draws his wings in a little tighter. “Why are we to live there now, then? Why am I not moving into your rooms?”</p><p>“Ah,” Chan seems to flush, looking a little shy. “Well, my old rooms are on the ground floor, and saamian live in caves high in the cliffs, yeah? So I thought that you’d like living so high up. They’ve also got a really nice balcony so you can fly to and from our room.”</p><p>“Oh.” That’s surprisingly thoughtful of him; once again, Seungmin entertains the idea that he might actually find some happiness in this union. “That’s very kind of you; thank you for giving up your old rooms so readily.” Then he realizes something. “Were only the one set of rooms cleaned?”</p><p>Chan frowns. “Yes. Why?”</p><p>“Ah -” Seungmin is almost embarrassed, but then he remembers that they wanted Hyunjin to sleep in the servants quarters. Like hell is he going to let that happen. “Earlier, when we first arrived, the maids tried to tell Hyunjin that he would be living in the servants quarters and I told them that he would be living in the rooms across from ours.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he live in the servants quarters?”</p><p>Seungmin stares at Chan, almost incredulously. “He is my shevu.”</p><p>Chan’s frown only deepens. “Yes, but -”</p><p>“Hyunjin is not my servant, he is my shevu and is therefore afforded the same status as me.” Seungmin insists. “Besides, even were he not my shevu he would still be a noble in his own right; one day, when his mother passes on, he will be a - well, I think the closest equivalent in human terms would be a duke.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chan looks embarrassed again. “I’m so sorry, that’s an oversight on our part. The letter from your parents simply said you’d be traveling with your man, Hyunjin. I think we all assumed that meant your manservant.”</p><p>“It certainly does not.” Seungmin’s words are sharp, although less so than they might have been had Chan admitted to knowing the Hyunjin was his shevu and ignoring it. “If the quarters are not ready, then Hyunjin can sleep elsewhere temporarily, but I expect him to be living permanently in the rooms across from us so that I may have access to him at all times.”</p><p>A strange look flashes across Chan’s face, almost like annoyance, but it is gone before Seungmin can fully identify it. “Of course,” he says smoothly. “Momo?”</p><p>“Yes, my lord?” says the maid, not turning to look at them as she continues to guide them forward.</p><p>“Please let Jihyo know that if preparations have not already begun for Hyunjin to live in the other tower room, that they should immediately.”</p><p>“Preparations began after Prince Seungmin said that Sir Hyunjin would be living there,” she replies. “Last I heard it might not be possible for him to sleep there tonight, but Jihyo said the room should be finished by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Excellent, thank you.”</p><p>By now, they’d reached a small room with a gilded door. Stepping inside, Seungmin can hear people milling about in the next room over. This must be an antechamber to the room where the reception is to be happening. The maid - Momo - bows again and shuts the door behind her as she leaves.</p><p>Dropping his arm, Chan goes to settle on the small couch. He smiles at Seungmin, but makes no move to invite him to sit, perhaps sensing Seungmin’s discomfort at the idea at sitting so close when this union is still so new. Still, though, the smile on his face makes it very tempting for Seungmin to just ignore his discomfort and sit next to him. He doesn’t know what it is about Chan’s smile that keeps making him feel safe, but he’s not sure he wants to fight the feeling. “You look very beautiful, by the way.”</p><p>“Thank you. You look very good as well.”</p><p>Chan huffs a laugh and drops his head against the back of the couch. “I’m going to be honest, this is not how I ever imagined my wedding would go.” He looks back up at Seungmin. “Although I don’t mind so much. There are much worse outcomes.”</p><p>“Yes,” Seungmin says agreeing. “I am of the same mind. And I would like to request that even if we are unable to maintain, or at all have, a romantic relationship that we do our best to be friends. For the sake of both our countries.”</p><p>“I agree.” Suddenly Chan smiles at him, sunny and bright, and Seungmin tries his best not to let it effect him. “I look forward to the rest of our lives together.”</p><p>“As do I,” Seungmin replies. For some reason, he means it. “As do I.”</p><p>----------</p><p>The reception is ridiculously long and Seungmin finds himself wanting to flee after the first half hour. Luckily, Hyunjin is sticking to his side like glue, which makes the whole event slightly easier to bear. Still, by the time Chan asks him if he’s ready to leave, Seungmin is very fed up with this human tradition. Why couldn’t he have been married in the saamian way? The idea of a reception would never have even been thought of then.</p><p>He threads his arm through Chan’s. “Thank you, I am ready to retire.” he says, before turning to Hyunjin. “Jinnie, will you be alright here by yourself?”</p><p>“Of course, darling.” Hyunjin doesn’t smile, of course he doesn’t, but Seungmin sees the way he shoots a glance at one of the royal advisors, a man named Minho; although most people couldn’t tell what Hyunjin is feeling, to Seungmin there’s no mistaking his excitement. Apparently they’d been talking before Seungmin and Chan got to the reception and they got along very well, to the point where Hyunjin had been on Minho’s arm the entire night.</p><p>“Try not to get fucked too hard tonight, yes?” Seungmin says. “I need someone to explore the castle with me tomorrow and you can’t do that if you can’t walk.”</p><p>“Please. As if I’m the one that needs to worry about that.” Hyunjin turns his gaze back to Seungmin and raises an eyebrow skeptically. “I know you; if your husband’s dick is half as pretty as he is you’ll be riding him like a harlot all night long.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Seungmin replies. He’s amused, and his tone conveys this, but not to anyone who doesn’t know him well.</p><p>Releasing his arm from Chan’s he steps forward and grasps Hyunjin’s shoulders, pulling him down just slightly to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jinnie. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, darling.”</p><p>With that, Seungmin steps back and takes Chan’s arm again. “Goodnight, Advisor,” he says, inclining his head slightly towards Minho. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”</p><p>“You as well. I’m excited to be able to get to know you and your people in a time of peace, rather than war.”</p><p>“Of course.” With that he and Chan are off, and Seungmin nearly breathes an audible sigh of relief when the doors to the ballroom close behind them.</p><p>That relief fades as Chan beings to guide him upstairs and Seungmin realizes where they’re going. Right. Consummation. That’s a thing that he’s going to have to do. Yes, he knew about it previously, even joked about it with Hyunjin, but it’s never seemed so real until this moment. He’s about to sleep with a strange man, his husband, who he’s only known for roughly four hours now, who’s already shown himself to be slightly at a loss in terms of saamian customs. And it’s not like there’s any particular customs to follow here - all the traditions related to sex involve a loss of virginity and he and Hyunjin took care of that for each other years ago - but still. What if Chan doesn’t know what to do with his wings? And what about biting? Will he be okay with that?</p><p>So yeah, Seungmin is a little nervous. He doesn’t think he can be blamed in this situation.</p><p>He and Chan walk together in rigid silence, up the winding staircases, until they reach their rooms. Chan opens the door for him and Seungmin steps through, making a beeline for the vanity table he used earlier. Behind him he hears the door shut and Chan lets out a sigh. From what little Seungming can see in the mirror it looks like his husband’s entire body untenses as he finally separates himself from the rigidness of such a formal event.</p><p>Turning his attention away as his husband moves towards the walk-in closet where Seungmin had hung all off his dresses earlier, unbuttoning his shirt as he does, Seungmin begins to go about the process of removing all the makeup Hyunjin put on him. It’s actually not too much; saamian pride themselves on minimalist beauty when it comes to personal appearance, instead choosing to make their outfits as gorgeous as possible.</p><p>“Seungmin?” Chan calls, emerging from the wardrobe. He’s barefoot and shirtless, wearing only a pair of sleeping pants. “Do you only wear dresses?”</p><p>Seungmin stands and turns, barefaced, although his hair and dress are still intact. “Of course. What else would I wear?”</p><p>“You know men here don’t typically wear dresses, right?”</p><p>Seungmin snorts, quietly so that his husband doesn’t hear, and turns his back to Chan. “I had gathered that at the reception tonight, yes. Please unbutton me.”</p><p>Hesitantly Chan approaches him, carefully undoing the buttons on his dress. When he stepped back, Seungmin didn’t hesitate before shrugging his dress off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Chan let out a strangled noise, staring at Seungmin with wide eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Seungmin asked, turning to face him. “Do you not like the way I look?”</p><p>“No, no, you look -” Chan cuts off, losing his train of thought as his eyes zero in on the thin piece of satin and lace covering Seungmin’s dick. “Wow.”</p><p>Seungmin has to bite his lip to resist laughing as he sweeps past Chan, moving towards the bed, where the nightgown he laid out earlier is. It’s a pretty thing, the fabric a pale pink with lace stripes, floor length and flowing. Seungmin has never worn it before, having had it made specifically for his wedding night, but he knows it will look good on him. He steps into it, then turns back to Chan. “Better?”</p><p>Chan swallows thickly, then nods. “Wait,” he says suddenly, mouth turning into a frown. “Why are you putting more clothes on? Aren’t we supposed to -”</p><p>“Yes, of course. But first we have to take out my hair. And besides, darling, “ Seungmin steps forward boldly, so close that Chan has to tilt his head up to make eye contact. “Wouldn’t you rather unwrap me before we get to the good part?”</p><p>There’s a moment between them where the tension is almost overwhelming. They’re just staring at each other, waiting for something to change, waiting for something to snap. Then Seungmin whines and whatever spell they were trapped in is broken as Chan practically lunges forward to take his face in his hands and pull him into a searing kiss.</p><p>It’s hot, a complete opposite from the sweet kiss they shared at the ceremony earlier. Seungmin falls into it with glee; he’s always loved kissing and his new husband, it turns out, is a fantastic kisser.</p><p>They seperate, both breathless, and Chan rests their foreheads together. It’s an intimate gesture, one that Seungmin normally wouldn’t be okay with coming from someone he’d only met a few hours prior, but something about doing it with Chan is soothing; it calms him in ways he wasn’t expecting.</p><p>“Your hair,” Chan says, voice a little hoarse. “You said you have to take it out?”</p><p>“Not me,” Seungmin replies. “Traditionally a married couple take each other’s hair down on the wedding night.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chan’s face turns red and he raises his head to frown at Seungmin’s elaborately braided hair. “Then - then me?”</p><p>Seungmin is barely able to keep from rolling his eyes. “Unless I have another husband around here somewhere.”</p><p>“Right, okay, um - sit at the vanity? Yeah?”</p><p>Seungmin follows his instructions, sinking gracefully into the stool. He looks up at his husband who has a mildly panicked look on his face. “Are you alright, darling?”</p><p>“I don’t really know where to start,” Chan admits, a little sheepishly. “There’s so many braids - I don’t want to make it tangled as I take it out.”</p><p>Oh for the love of - it’s just hair; Seungmin doesn’t understand why his husband is having so much trouble with this. The braids aren’t even that complicated - yes it looks elaborate, but traditional wedding hairstyles are designed to be easy to take out so that not much time has to be spent on the activity. “It’s not difficult to take my hair out,” he says, far more gently than he would like to be. “Start with the bottom and work your way up.”</p><p>“Okay.” Chan almost sounds as if he’s steeling himself to go into battle. Tentatively he reaches out and takes the lowest braid on Seungmin’s head, pulling it out from where it’s pinned in. Seungmin tries not to wince as Chan accidentally pushes another pin further in in the process.</p><p>Once the one braid is fully unpinned Chan pulls out the small hair tie at the bottom and gently pulls the hair out of the braid. “See?” Seungmin says, once he’s done. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”</p><p>Chan turns red, his face flushed with embarrassment, although his eyes shine with determination. “Sorry,” he practically mumbles. “You were probably expecting someone a bit more aware of what they were doing to be the one taking your hair down on your wedding night.”</p><p>“I was.” Seungmin admits readily. “However, that was not the path life had laid out for me. I will not begrudge you your nerves simply because you are inexperienced.”</p><p>He totally will (Chan should have known this was coming and figured out how to do it beforehand) but he’s not going to say that to his new husband. He figures he should give the marriage a little more time to settle before he starts making a fuss about things.</p><p>Courage bolstered, Chan sets about taking down the rest of Seungmin’s hair. The process gets smoother the more he does it, although Seungmin gets jabbed with a few too many pins for his liking. Finally the last braid has been taken out, leaving only one thing left to do. Seungmin passes back his comb. “Now brush my hair and the ritual will be finished.”</p><p>It pains him a little to say that, to realize that he won’t also get to reciprocate this process to his partner. It’s a sign of trust and loyalty - only those who one is extremely close to will ever get to touch a saamian’s hair. For him this means his parents, when he was younger, Hyunjin, for the rest of his life, and his husband. If his husband were a saamian he would return the favor. Alas, here they are.</p><p>Without complaint, Chan runs the comb through Seungmin’s hair, smoothing out the kinks left behind by the braids. When Chan has finished, Seungmin stands and, as he turns to him, says, “The ritual is complete. We may proceed to the -”</p><p>“Wait!” Chan’s voice almost sounds desperate and Seungmin cocks his head at him questioningly.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Chan looks shy when he says, “You said partners take out each other’s hair, right? And I know I don’t have any braids but there’s some hair oils and such if you wanted to at least brush mine. Not that you have to! I just thought it would be close enough to how you do things among your people that -”</p><p>“Chan.” Seungmin’s voice is firm. “Please sit.”</p><p>Chan smiles, relieved that what he was trying to say got through, and they silently swap positions so that Seungmin is standing over Chan as he sits at the vanity. Gently, Seungmin runs the comb through his husband’s hair, brushing out all the product that held it away from his forehead. It’s calming, brushing out Chan’s hair, and as he watches it relax, falling down in his eyes, he entertains the thought of doing this every night. He likes the idea; he’ll have to bring it up tomorrow.</p><p>Eventually he’s satisfied that Chan’s hair is as brushed as it’s going to get, and he leans over his husband to set the comb down on the vanity. When he straightens, he looks into the mirror and finds that Chan is watching him, gaze intense and burning. They hold eye contact for a moment, neither willing to be the one to break the strange energy humming between them.</p><p>When Chan finally speaks, his voice is quiet. “Seungmin, I-”</p><p>“Bed?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Chan says, still not breaking eye contact in the mirror. “Bed.”</p><p>Chan doesn’t make any indication that he’s going to actually move over to the bed, and so Seungmin offers his hand. It takes a moment for Chan to register, finally looking away from Seungmin in the mirror. Seungmin helps him stand and guides him over to the bed.</p><p>“Wait!” Chan stops him from laying down. “Are you sure you want to be on your back?”</p><p>Seungmin nearly frowns, but stops himself in time. “Why? Would you prefer to be on the bottom?”</p><p>“No, no it’s just -” Chan flushes and Seungmin realizes he’s about to have to dispel some false rumor about his people. “Won’t it hurt you? With your wings?”</p><p>Oh. Well, that’s not as bad as it could have been. “No,” he replies. “My wings fold into my back like a bird’s; there will be no issue with me lying beneath you.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Chan looks relieved. “Good. Not that me being on my back is a bad thing! I just meant -”</p><p>Seungmin stops him with a gentle hand on his chest. “Chan.” His voice is soft, but still a little bit deadly. “I am going to lay down now. I would very much like it if you would join me.”</p><p>“Yes. Yes! Um…” Chan is fidgeting now and any trace of the confident man Seungmin met earlier is gone. “I’ve not… I’ve never, well… done anything.”</p><p>Oh. Oh. His husband is a virgin. Well that certainly changes things.</p><p>“May I ask why?”</p><p>“It’s customary. For humans at least. It’s not required by any means, but some people like to save themselves for their wedding night; for someone they love.” Chan’s eyes are downcast and Seungmin realizes how much this must hurt him. He wanted to have his first time with someone he loved and instead he’s going to have it with a stranger.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says softly. “If there was any other way…”</p><p>Chan is quick to reassure him. “It’s not your fault. I knew what I was getting myself into before I agreed to this marriage. I just need you to know that I have very little idea what I’m doing. I mean, I have kissed people before and stuff. Just - anything beyond that is something I’ve never really explored.”</p><p>Seungmin almost smiles then. Something about this man is just so genuine and sweet; it’s more than a little endearing. “Lucky for you, I have a great deal of experience in this area. Saamian don’t hold the same customs as your people, so waiting was never a concern for me. I can teach you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Chan smiles gratefully at him, but Seungmin swears that he sees a flash of something on his face for a brief second - grief? Regret? Disappointment? He’s not really sure.</p><p>“Why don’t you sit down,” he says, rather than press the issue. “You can lean back against the pillows.”</p><p>“But - Seungmin, I don’t want to -”</p><p>“Shh.” Seungmin guides Chan onto the bed as he explains, “Just because you’re on the bottom, it doesn’t mean you will be taking me. I promise. And if you’re uncomfortable with anything at any time, please tell me. Okay?”</p><p>Chan nods nervously. “Okay.”</p><p>As Chan settles back against the pillows Seungmin grabs the vial of oil that’s sitting on the bedside table. He debates it for a moment, but ends up slipping his panties off, watching as Chan tries not to stare at the visible tent in his nightgown. He drops the panties on the floor and lays the vial on the bed next to Chan, who looks like he’s trying not to fidget.</p><p>“I’m going to sit in your lap now,” Seungmin says, quiet but firm. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” Chan’s voice is so low it might as well be a whisper, but he doesn’t hesitate before he speaks and so Seungmin crawls gracefully into the bed to straddle him.</p><p>“Hi.” Chan’s eyes are wide, seemingly in awe, as he takes in the sight of Seungmin bending over him, hair falling on either side of them and blocking out the world, wings flared out gracefully behind him.</p><p>For the first time since they’ve met Seungmin allows some sort of emotion to show on his face. “Hello,” he says with a small smile.</p><p>Chan looks shocked. “You’re smiling.”</p><p>“I told you earlier; just because we do not show emotions does not mean we do not feel it.” Seungmin is balancing himself with both hands on Chan’s shoulders, but as he speaks he moves one hand to card gently through Chan’s hair, pushing it back from his eyes. “Intimate situations like this are one of the only places where it is considered okay to express feelings of any kind. Besides, even if showing emotion when we are like this was taboo, I would anyway. I’m not going to let your partner for your first time be someone cold and unfeeling.”</p><p>“Thank you,” says Chan. “May I kiss you? Please?”</p><p>Seungmin smiles again. “Of course. No need to ask.”</p><p>Chan eagerly pulls him down, and Seungmin goes willingly. His husband really is such a good kisser, for all that he’s inexperienced in other areas. Seungmin loses himself in the kiss a little bit, his hand on Chan’s shoulder sliding down, down, until suddenly -</p><p>“Seungmin,” Chan says, catching his hand to stop it from sliding too low. “Before we go any further is there anything I need to know about your wings?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Can I touch them? How delicate are they? Do I need to be careful about hurting you?”</p><p>Oh. Oh how cute. Yes it’s a little annoying that Chan doesn’t know about how strong a saamian’s wings are, especially considering he’s fought against Seungmin’s kind enough to know how well their wings hold up in battle. Still, the fact that he wants to make sure he doesn’t hurt Seungmin is very much appreciated.</p><p>“Yes you can touch them. You can pull on the feathers too.” Seungmin takes one of Chan’s hands, which are resting almost tentatively on his waist, and guides it up his back to the base of his wings, where flesh melds into feathers. “Just not too hard, or you’ll pull them out. My wings are most sensitive at the base, but that’s just where the sensitivity is most concentrated; I have to be able to feel the wind on them when I’m flying so you can touch them anywhere and get a similar result.”</p><p>“Really?” Chan seems fascinated, forgetting his nerves for a moment. “That’s amazing; I mean, I knew you could fly but I never put any thought into the mechanics of it.” He brushes his fingers lightly over the small, downy feathers at the very base of Seungmin’s wing.</p><p>Seungmin can’t stop himself from shivering, the touch of Chan’s rough, calloused fingers stimulating in a way that Hyunjin’s soft, gentle hands could never be. His eyes fall closed and his head tips back as Chan keeps touching him. When he opens his eyes again they’re blown dark, and he looks down at Chan who is staring up at him with a look of rapture on his face.</p><p>“Does that feel good?”</p><p>Seungmin nearly laughs. “No, I’m completely turned off right now,” he deadpans. “Not aroused whatsoever.”</p><p>Chan flushes, his cheeks turning bright red. “Sorry,” he says quietly. “I just… I-“</p><p>“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have joked when you’re so clearly nervous about this.” Seungmin cups Chan’s face between his hands and kisses him chastely. “No more teasing. At least on my part.”</p><p>“Okay. Thank you.” Chan seems to be searching for what to say next, unable to find the words, and Seungmin waits patiently. Finally, he stutters out, “So… what now?”</p><p>“Well, that depends,” Seungmin replies. “We’ve established that I’ll be the one on the receiving end tonight, and if you want we can jump straight to that step of the proceedings. Or, if you’d prefer, I can show you some other sexual activities that I don’t think you’ll be opposed to. Tell me, is there anything you’ve ever thought about trying? Anything you want me to do?”</p><p>“Ah, well…” Chan looks away from him, flustered, his hands tensing slightly against Seungmin’s body. “I’ve always wanted to try having someone… someone’s mouth…”</p><p>“You want me to suck you off?” Seungmin is tempted to drag things out a little longer, make Chan try and force the words out just a little more, but decides to take pity on him. “There’s no need to be shy; if your dick is as nice looking as you are it won’t be a hardship for me.”</p><p>Chan flounders for an answer, clearly a little overwhelmed by everything that Seungmin is doing and saying. Still, he’s not disinterested; Seungmin can feel a steadily growing hardness beneath him and he takes the opportunity of Chan already being slightly off his guard to grind down.</p><p>Chan’s head snaps up to look at Seungmin, his mouth hanging open. “Shit.”</p><p>“Does that feel good?” Seungmin rocks his hips again and Chan’s head tips back against the pillows as he moans.</p><p>“So good,” he admits. “I could probably come from just that if you kept going.”</p><p>Seungmin tucks that little snippet of information away; it’ll be useful at a later date, he’s sure. For now though. He crawls off of Chan’s lap, situating himself between his husband’s legs. “As… intriguing as it will be to explore that at some point, I think that, for tonight at least, we should move on, don’t you?” He peers up at Chan, eyes wide, projecting a look of innocence.</p><p>Seungmin takes note of Chan’s full body shudder with no small amount of satisfaction.</p><p>“Can I undo your pants, darling? After he receives a stuttered nod from Chan, he unties the drawstrings of his husband’s pants, pulling him out. “Look at you,” he murmurs softly, sure that Chan’s face is bright even without looking up. “I was right; you’re very pretty.”</p><p>“I bet you’re prettier,” Chan says, a brief glimpse of the confident, almost cocky man from earlier shining through.</p><p>Seungmin smiles sweetly at him and pushes his hair to one side, doing his best to make sure it’s tucked behind his ear. “Thank you, darling. I’m going to put my mouth on you now.” Before Chan can fully register what Seungmin has just said, he ducks down and takes the tip of his cock in his mouth.</p><p>Chan cries out loudly, his hands automatically flying to Seungmin’s head and clutching his hair, although it’s clear he’s trying to hold himself back from pulling too hard. In response, Seungmin rises off Chan’s cock with a lewd, wet pop.</p><p>He presses a kiss to the head. “You can tug harder,” he says. “I like it.”</p><p>“Right. Okay.” Chan’s face is displaying something, something - Seungmin can’t tell what exactly. Whatever it is, though, it’s soon drowned out by arousal. “Please… Please put your mouth on me again?”</p><p>“What a good boy, asking for what he wants,” Seungmin coos. He strokes Chan once, twice, the lack of any form of lubricant aside from precum making the slide dry. It looks like Chan likes the slight burn, though, if the way he rocks his hips up into Seungmin’s hand is any indication.</p><p>“Please,” he begs again, and who is Seungmin to deny someone when they ask so prettily?</p><p>He drops down onto Chan’s cock once more, going further this time. He’s not sure he’ll be able to take all of Chan in his mouth - his husband is very well endowed and Seungmin has a fairly sensitive gag reflex. Still, he’s able to fit enough of him that what remains can easily be covered by his hand.</p><p>This time, Chan pulls hard at his hair, and it’s enough to make Seungmin moan around him. The vibration from this is, apparently, very pleasant, because Chan’s hands tighten further in his hair and he cries out.</p><p>“Fuck, Seungmin, fuck.” Chan is already so wrecked, and Seungmin has barely even done anything. That much power is a heady feeling and, although he’s somewhat used to it from laying with Hyunjin so often, something about being with Chan like this makes the feeling more powerful than normal. Seungmin has a burning need to touch himself, to feel something other than lace and silk on his skin, even if it’s just his own fingers.</p><p>He takes his hand off Chan for a brief moment, long enough to grab the vial of oil. Chan watches him weakly, eyes fluttering closed as Seungmin swallows around him. “What - what’re you doing?” he slurs.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t reply, just sinks his head down ever so slightly lower. He’s fighting his gag reflex, but it’s clear Chan feels good and so Seungmin can’t bring himself to be upset about it. Slicking up his fingers on his right hand, he reaches around behind himself, sliding them up under his nightgown to skim them lightly over his hole.</p><p>He pulls up off of Chan and buries his had in his husband’s thigh. As he does so, Seungmin pushes a finger inside himself, muffling a moan in the fabric of chan’s pants.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Chan says, breath coming fast. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Seungmin is confused; even if Chan was a virgin, he should have some idea of the basics, shouldn’t he? Don’t humans teach their youth basic knowledge? Saamian learned the fundamentals of sex at thirteen years old, in an effort to ensure that all saamian engaged sexually in a safe way.</p><p>Still, now is not the time for these sorts of questions. He can asks about Chan’s apparent lack of knowledge later. For now he simply smiles coyly at him. “I’m opening myself up for you,” he says. “Male anatomy isn’t capable of taking something in without some stretching first. Especially not someone your size.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chan frowns. “I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“I gathered as much.” Seungmin’s response is dry. “It’s alright; I’ll walk you through the fine points of sex later. For now, just watch.”</p><p>He sinks another finger into himself. It’s probably too soon to add another; he can feel the stretch of this one sharply. He likes the burn though, so he lets out a muffled groan and keeps working them into himself.</p><p>“Seungmin I -“ Chan falters, unsure what to say. “Can I - what can I do?”</p><p>“Touch yourself for me? I want to see how you get yourself off.”</p><p>Chan whines, but does as requested, wrapping a hand around himself. He doesn’t stroke himself, however, instead just gripping tightly around the base.</p><p>Seungmin frowns. “What’s wrong, darling?”</p><p>“Gonna come to fast,” Chan admits, shame showing in a bright flush across his cheeks. “You… you felt really good and you look really pretty. It’s just a lot.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Sitting up on his knees, Seungmin gasps a little as the angle of his fingers inside himself changes. “Do you think you could come twice?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He braces a hand on Chan’s chest and leans forward to kiss him, deep and all encompassing. “I said, darling,” he murmurs against his cheek as he begins to press kisses to every part of Chan’s blush that he can reach, “do you think that you can come twice?”</p><p>Chan’s breathing stutters and his hips rock up off the bed as he makes a low, desperate noise. “God, fuck…” He sounds like he’s only hanging on to his mind by a thread and the next little thing will cause it to snap. “Maybe? I think? Yes?”</p><p>“You don’t sound sure.” Seungmin says. He still hasn’t taken his fingers out of himself, rocking back on them slightly. His prostate remains untouched, but that’s not a pressing concern for him right now. “If we’re going to try and do this, I need you to be certain; overstimulation can be very unpleasant if you don’t actually enjoy it.”</p><p>His husband licks his lips almost unconsciously, unaware he’s doing so. His eyes are locked onto where Seungmin’s hand disappears behind him. “I can do it.” He says, determinated. “I want to try.”</p><p>Seungmin smiles at him. “Good boy.”</p><p>He moves back to settle between Chan’s legs again. “I’m going to suck you off again,” he says. “And I want you to come in my mouth.”</p><p>“Fucking -“ Chan seems to lose himself in that moment, staring down at Seungmin with eyes wide in shock.</p><p>Seungmin takes advantage of that, taking Chan’s cock in hand. Without giving his husband time to register what’s happening, he puts his mouth on him again, and Chan moans, long and loud.</p><p>Meanwhile, while Chan is trying to gather some of his wits about him, Seungmin sinks a third finger into himself. He still avoids his prostate, pointedly working only to stretch himself open. He wants to wait to make himself feel that good when Chan can see his face; he has a feeling his husband won’t know what to do when faced with such abject pleasure.</p><p>He bobs his head up and down, and Chan keens, so lost in the feeling that he’s lost any sense of embarrassment at the noises he’s making. His hands are once again clenched in Seungmin’s hair and Seungmin revels in each harsh pull.</p><p>Seungmin wants Chan to come quickly; the sooner he does, the more time he’ll have to get hard again while Seungmin finishes stretching himself. So he decides to use one of his favorite little tricks to try and speed up the process. He’s not even sure if it’ll work. People react differently to pain during sex and while Hyunjin had enjoyed it, that doesn’t mean Chan will. Still, even if he doesn’t, it shouldn’t be enough to completely turn him off.</p><p>A relatively unknown fact about saamian is that they don’t just have their regular, human teeth. Although the rest of their mouth appears normal they can, at any moment, drop down a sharp set of fangs from the roof of their mouth, then retract them again. This is normally only used when one is in danger, but Seungmin has always been more fond of their other use - at least, that’s what he and Hyunjin use them for.</p><p>He lets his fangs slip out now, not fully extended, but enough so that they graze slightly over Chan’s cock.</p><p>The reaction is instant - Chan practically howls, grip tightening in Seungmin’s hair, back arching up off the bed as he comes. Seungmin works him through it, staring up at him the whole time; seeing Chan lose himself, his head thrown back in pleasure, his entirely body tensing up, is truly a beautiful sight. He almost feels lucky to be able to be the first person to see Chan like this.</p><p>Finally Chan stops clutching so strongly at Seungmin’s hair and starts weakly trying to push him away. Seungmin lets himself be moved easily; there will be time to torture Chan with overstimulation later.</p><p>Chan grabs his face, pulling him desperately into a kiss. Seungmin falls into it, his hands flying forward to brace himself on Chan’s chest, and he moans as he feels his fingers pulling out, the emptiness that’s left behind.</p><p>This is the first time all night that it feels like Chan is in charge, like Seungmin maybe doesn’t have complete control over everything. He doesn’t entirely mind, letting Chan kiss him hard, unrestrained and wild. His crotch is positioned right above Chan’s leg and he grinds down, whining into his husband’s mouth.</p><p>“Seungmin,” Chan gasps. “Baby, please.”</p><p>Seungmin pulls away from him and frowns. “Baby? Why are you talking about infants?”</p><p>“What?” Chan’s brow furrows in confusion, but then he seems to understand and throws his head back in laughter. “Baby is a term of endearment - similar to darling.”</p><p>“Does it not refer to a young human?” Seungmin is very confused. His language tutor was the best in Svanhi; surely he wasn’t wrong about such a basic translation was he?</p><p>“It does,” Chan assures him. “But it can also be used to refer to something or someone that is... precious, I guess you’d say. It’s a colloquialism.”</p><p>“Ah.” That makes sense; Seungmin’s tutor had never really taught him slang. Both his tutor and his parents had assumed that he would only ever use the human language during political negotiations or to translate battle commands. No one had ever imagined that Seungmin would be in a human’s lap like this.</p><p>“Does it…” Chan seems hesitant to say what’s on his mind, but he pushes through. “Is it bad for me to call you that? I could not do it?”</p><p>Seungmin shakes his head. “No; it is fine to call me that. I was merely confused; we don’t have a comparable word in my language. But you may call me by that name.” He leans down and kisses Chan in reassurance, because he can see the prince still worrying he’s done something wrong.</p><p>This kiss is slow and tender and when they part Chan leans up to try and follow him, eyes still closed. He looks so cute that Seungmin can’t help but kiss him again. “Baby,” he says, testing out the word in this new context. “Baby, can you take your pants off for me?”</p><p>Chan nods and finally opens his eyes. Seungmin smiles at him, then moves off his lap. As Chan pushes his pants down and pulls them off his legs, Seungmin slides off the bed. Chan frowns up at him. “What’s wrong?” he asks, vulnerable and almost a little bit hurt. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Have to take my nightgown off,” Seungmin replies. “I can’t get it over my head for obvious reasons.”</p><p>“Oh.” Chan watches, enraptured, as Seungmin slowly, ever so slowly, slides his gown off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Seungmin tries not to show how nervous he is; although he’s been comfortable with Chan so far, this is the most exposed that anyone other than Hyunjin has ever seen him.</p><p>“Beautiful.” The word slips from Chan’s lips seemingly unconsciously; he looks just as caught off guard as Seungmin feels. Not that Seungmin doesn’t know he’s very pretty, but something about the way Chan compliments him makes him flustered. It’s unexpected at the same time as it is completely expected.</p><p>“Thank you,” he murmurs, ducking his head slightly. His hair falls over his eyes, and even though he hears the sound of the bed shifting, he’s still shocked when a calloused hand brushes it out of his face and tucks it behind his ear.</p><p>His head is gently tilted upward with a hand under his chin, and Chan smiles when their eyes meet. “Beautiful,” he says again, more firmly this time.</p><p>Seungmin leans forward and kisses him. They smile at each other for a moment, both feeling uncharacteristically shy. “Can you sit down again, darling?” he asks and Chan nods and moves back to sit against the pillows.</p><p>He climbs back into his husband’s lap, both of them shivering at the feeling of bare skin on bare skin. Chan’s hand slides boldly up his back, tangling in the downy feathers at the base of his wings. Seungmin throws his head back as Chan tugs lightly, moaning loudly. He grinds down and then Chan is making a keening noise, high pitched and lewd.</p><p>“Seungmin,” he pants. “Seungmin, baby, how much more prep do you need?”</p><p>“Not much; why? Are you hard again for me already?”</p><p>Chan shudders as Seungmin kisses his neck, his head tipping back to give him more room to work. “Not yet,” he says, voice weak. “But it won’t be long.”</p><p>Seungmin pulls away, then. He has an idea, one he thinks Chan will like, but it involves leaving what might be his new favorite seat in the world - Chan’s lap.</p><p>He slides back into the bed so that he’s sitting facing Chan, his legs spread, everything on display. Chan stares at him, eyes roving everywhere hungrily. “Darling, can you look at me?”</p><p>Chan’s eyes instantly snap to Seungmin’s face. He’s eager, poised for the next instruction disguised as a question. Seungmin smiles at him. “Good boy,” he coos. “I’m going to finish opening myself up, okay? And while I do that I want you to touch yourself.”</p><p>“Okay,” Chan says, hand flying to his dick. He hisses, still a little bit oversensitive, but slowly starts stroking himself, working himself up again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Seungmin grabs the oil vial and reslicks his fingers, sliding three back into himself. His wings flared behind him so that he’s not laying on them, he leans back on one elbow, legs wide so Chan can see everything, and begins to work them in and out of himself.</p><p>He’d stopped himself from touching his prostate earlier, wanting to wait so that Chan could more clearly see his reaction to it, so that he could be heard. Now, though, with Chan staring at him intently, the first thing he does is crook his fingers just so.</p><p>His head falls back as he cries out loudly. He’d forgotten what it’s like to control your own pleasure this way; Hyunjin loves stretching him, so he doesn’t get this opportunity often. He’s never able to touch himself the same way as Hyunjin does, the sensation too strong. He’s quicker with his touches, fleeting; Seungmin loves the feeling of having his prostate stimulated but when he has control over how much stimulation he gets it’s hard to work himself until he’s at that precipice between ‘just right’ and ‘too much.’</p><p>Chan doesn’t know any of this though, as he watches Seungmin with awe in his eyes. All he knows is that Seungmin is doing something to make himself tense up with every inward thrust of his fingers, and the hand on his dick, now fully hard again, speeds up the longer he watches.</p><p>Finally, Seungmin has had enough. He wants Chan’s dick in him now and so he stills his fingers inside himself. “Darling,” he says, voice hoarse, “stop touching yourself.”</p><p>His husband does so immediately, and Seungmin smiles. Although he’s not opposed to being given orders in bed, he loves it when his partner is obedient to him. Crawling forward, he grabs the vial of oil long enough to pour some on Chan’s cock, then straddles Chan’s lap again. Chan’s hands fly to his hips, holding on as if feeling Seungmin beneath his fingers is the only thing keeping him grounded. When Seungmin rocks his hips down, the grip on his waist tightens and he hopes he’ll have bruises from it.</p><p>Seungmin kisses Chan softly. “I’m going to sit on your dick now,” he announces, and Chan nearly chokes on air. “I’m going to sit on your dick and you are not going to move unless I tell you to do so, understood?”</p><p>Chan nods frantically. “Yes, baby, please.”</p><p>They kiss again and while Chan is distracted, Seungmin raises himself up just slightly, enough that he can easily reach behind himself and grab Chan’s cock, lining it up.</p><p>He sinks down easily, before Chan can really register what’s happening. It’s not too much of a stretch; yes Chan is big, but Seungmin has also been stretching himself for so long that the slide is easy. It feels good to have something inside him again, after spending the past few months only fucking Hyunjin.</p><p>Evidently, Chan was not expecting how good it would feel for his length to be buried inside someone, and as Seungmin bottoms out he drops his head to Seungmin’s shoulder, panting heavily.</p><p>Seungmin runs a soothing hand through his hair. “Does that feel good, darling?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chan rasps out, and his voice sounds broken. “Yes, baby, feels so good holy fuck.” He raises his head almost meekly to look Seungmin in the eyes. “Does… does it feel good for you too?”</p><p>“So good, darling, you feel so good inside me.” Seungmin fights the urge to move his hips; he’s a little worried about Chan coming as soon as he does and while the idea of seeing him lost in such bliss again is compelling, he really wants to make things last a little longer.</p><p>Then Chan’s hand snakes from his waist to his wings, tugging on the down feathers at the base in what seems to be a favored move for him. It catches Seungmin off guard, so quick is the movement, and as he cries out he instinctively clenches around the cock inside him.</p><p>“I thought,” he says when Chan finally stops, “that I told you not to move.” He looks down at Chan, who at least has the decency to look guilty. “Didn’t I tell you not to move?”</p><p>“Sorry.” Chan’s voice is practically a whisper and he looks away from Seungmin as he speaks. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Cute.” Seungmin uses a hand under his chin to tilt Chan’s head back up. “Normally, I’d punish you for that, you know. Disobeying a direct instruction. But it’s your first time and we’ve not talked about punishments yet, so I’m going to be nice to you.”</p><p>Chan’s body relaxes; although he’s still very tense, it’s clear he feels relieved. “Thank you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Seungmin smiles. “I know you are.” He leans down for a kiss, sweet and calming. “Now then. I’m going to ride you, and you’re going to sit there and take it. Okay?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>It’s all the permission Seungmin needs for him to raise himself up, up, up, until just the tip of Chan is still inside him. He holds there for a moment, dragging it out, trying to make Chan desperate, then sinks back down again. Chan’s reaction doesn’t disappoint; he groans loudly, hands clutching tightly at Seungmin’s waist.</p><p>Seungmin waits a moment for Chan to relax, before doing it again. And again. And again, until Chan whines in desperation when Seungmin stills.</p><p>“Please,” he begs. “Please, I want more.”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” Seungmin says, a pretty smile on his face as he bends down for a kiss. His hair falls on either side of them, a curtain blocking out everything except for each other. “Whatever you want.”</p><p>He begins to ride Chan in earnest, not really interested in wasting more time when both of them clearly want it so bad. There will be time for teasing and desperation later.</p><p>Beneath him, Chan is a wreck. His hands are on Seungmin’s hips and his grip keeps spasming each time Seungmin sinks down on him. Head thrown back as he cries out, his neck, pretty and pale and stretched out before him, is just too tempting for Seungmin to resist.</p><p>“Chan,” he says, kissing his neck. “Can I bite you? Can I mark you up?”</p><p>Chan nods frantically and that’s all the invitation Seungmin needs. He unsheaths his front fangs, the ones that look like normal human teeth at first, and bites. Chan practically howls, his hips snapping up into Seungmin and it catches him off guard so much that he practically collapses onto Chan’s chest.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“Darling,” Seungmin cuts Chan off before he can apologize to much for moving. They’ve both gone still, trapped in the moment. “It’s fine. You can do it again.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Seungmin nods, biting lightly at Chan’s neck, smirking against his skin when his husband hisses. “Fuck me, baby.”</p><p>It doesn’t take long after that for the two of them to fall apart, every thrust of Chan’s hips driving them closer and closer to coming. Neither of them is quiet anymore, and Seungmin is thankful that their room isn’t near anyone else's; there’s no way they wouldn’t be heard right now. Not that either of them really care, not when pleasure is singing in their blood and the air between them practically crackles with electricity and tension.</p><p>“Seungmin, Seungmin, I”m gonna -” Chan’s voice is desperate and it’s clear he’s barely able to keep himself from coming.</p><p>Not that Seungmin is doing much better. “Me too. Chan, fuck -” He breaks off on a moan. “Come in me, do it, please.”</p><p>That’s seemingly all it takes and Chan fucks into him once more before he’s coming with a shout. Seungmin isn’t far behind as he wraps a hand around his own dick and jerks himself. Chan seems to have the presence of mind enough to bury his hand in the downy feathers at the base of Seungmin’s wings again and one sharp tug, combined with a twist of his hand over the head of his dick, is enough to have him dirtying Chan’s stomach. Seungmin goes silent as he comes, his head dropping to Chan’s shoulder as his lips part around a silent moan.</p><p>They lie there for a moment. Chan is trembling against him, clearly overwhelmed by what has just happened. Finally, Seungmin slowly eases himself off of Chan, then off the bed, standing on slightly shaky feet.</p><p>Chan whines and reaches out for him. It’s incredibly cute, but Seungmin doesn’t give in, as much as he wants to. “I’ll be right back,” he promises. “I’m just going to get a cloth so that we can clean ourselves.”</p><p>He makes quick work of that, wiping Chan down efficiently. When he takes the cloth back to the washroom connected to their bedroom he cleans himself, taking the extra time needed to make sure he got all of Chan’s cum out of him. He’d fallen asleep with Hyunjin’s still inside him once; the resulting feeling the next morning had not been pleasant in the slightest.</p><p>Back in the other room Chan has mustered enough energy to pick p their clothes, folding them and putting them on the bench at the foot of the bed. He’s also slid beneath the covers and lays there watching the washroom door, waiting patiently for his husband to come back. Seungmin isn’t wearing any clothes and while that shouldn’t have been a problem considering what they just did, something about the earnest, honest way Chan looks at him has him feeling self-conscious.</p><p>He shakes it off, emotionless mask back in place, and hurries to join his husband in bed. His wings are tucked tightly against his back as he lays on his side, facing Chan. Not that he’s able to look at him for long; Seungmin has scarcely settled down comfortably when there’s a warm human wrapped around him, tucking his head under Chan’s chin.</p><p>“Thank you,” Chan says quietly. “You didn’t have to do so much for me.”</p><p>Seungmin nearly teases him, nearly makes a comment about how taking Chan’s dick was hardly a hardship. It’s not what Chan needs right now, though, so instead he nuzzles his face into the hard lines of Chan’s chest. “You’re welcome. I know the circumstances are regrettable, but I’m glad you were able to enjoy your first time.”</p><p>After that they fall silent, cozy and warm and, Seungmin thinks, surprisingly happy considering how upset he was about his marriage just this morning. They’re quiet for so long that Seungmin assumes Chan is asleep, is nearly asleep himself, when he hears a quiet whisper of his name.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What do we do now?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“We’re married, Seungmin. How do we navigate our relationship from here? I’m not naive enough to think that compatibility in bed is enough to create a strong relationship. I don’t want to be distant from you though, I don’t want this to be the only time we’re close. So what do we do?”</p><p>Seungmin can’t help himself; he smiles, soft and sweet, entirely meant for Chan even if his husband won’t see it. “For now, we sleep. Tomorrow, we talk. After that, who knows?”</p><p>“Hm. Good night, Seungmin.”</p><p>“Goodnight, darling.”</p><p>---</p><p>The next morning, Seungmin wakes with the sun, a bright beam falling across the bed.</p><p>Sometime during the night he and Chan have migrated across the bed so that Chan is now cuddled up against his back, nose pressed to the nape of Seungmin’s neck. His skin is warm, a sharp contrast to the cooler skin of a saamian, and it makes Seungmin feel sleepy and content. Seungmin’s wings are curled around around himself and he knows he’ll have to move soon; his right wing is falling asleep where it’s tucked underneath him.</p><p>Still, this moment is too peaceful to break and so he simply yawns and closes his eyes again, deciding to sleep until Chan wakes up.</p><p>Apparently, however, Chan is already awake, because in the next instant a soft kiss is pressed to the back of his neck and a sleepy “Good morning,” is being whispered in his ear.</p><p>He closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. “Good morning, darling.”</p><p>“Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“Mmn. Did you?”</p><p>Another kiss to the back of his neck. “Best sleep I’ve had in years.”</p><p>Seungmin nearly laughs, but stops himself in time. It should be concerning, he thinks, how eager he is to share all of his feelings with Chan. Saamian only showed emotion to those they were closest to; for Seungmin that has only ever meant Hyunjin. He’s known Chan for less than a day; shouldn’t he have more control of himself at this point?</p><p>“Flatterer,” he says accusingly. “You just want me to suck your cock again, don’t you?”</p><p>“I mean -” Chan sounds guilty and Seungmin bites his lip to hide a smile. “I wouldn’t be opposed but that wasn’t my end goal.”</p><p>“Hm. Shame.” Without letting Chan say another word Seungmin slipped out of his arms and stood up. He stretched his wings, shaking them slightly to loosen them up. He likes this, he thinks, being able to see the sky from his bedroom window. The cliffside caves that his people considered homes had no windows, only the front entrance, and beds were not kept near there for obvious reasons.</p><p>He tucked his wings back behind him and turned to Chan. “I’m going to bathe; would you care to join me?”</p><p>Instantly Chan is scrambling to sit up in bed. “Can I?”</p><p>Seungmin barely manages not to roll his eyes. “Yes, darling. Come.”</p><p>Chan follows him to the washroom like an obedient puppy and Seungmin has to take a moment to wonder if he really married the right person. All the stories he’s ever heard about his husband depicted him as a fierce warrior, vicious and deadly. The man who pulls him against his chest in the warm water of the large basin that serves as their bathtub, uncaring about the spread wings spilling over the side of the tub, the feathers that serve as a partial barrier between their skin, is none of those things.</p><p>Not that that’s bad. No, instead it makes Seungmin think that maybe he can actually be happy here. He likes that idea.</p><p>---</p><p>When they finally climb out of the tub, Seungmin feels warm, sated and sleepy. He considers pulling Chan back towards the bed to take a nap. It’s the day after their wedding, after all. Surely no one would fault them for spending the day together.</p><p>However, once they were back in the room, both walking around shamelessly naked, Chan lets go of Seungmin’s hand and heads towards their closet. “Seungmin?” he calls, voice muffled as he sorts through the racks of clothing. “Are you wearing a dress today?”</p><p>“Seeing as I don’t own pants, yes,” Seungmin replies as he sits at the vanity, running a brush through his hair. Normally spouses will braid each other’s hair every morning; considering how nervous his husband was just to brush out his hair last night, Seungmin imagines this is another tradition he won’t be able to follow. He does his best not to think about it. “Is that a problem?”</p><p>“No, not for me! I just…” Chan appears from the closet, wearing an undone pair of black pants and carrying a white shirt over his arm. “Not everyone in the kingdom will be okay with it. I don’t want you to suffer their judgements.”</p><p>“Your kingdom and mine have been at war for thirty years now; I’m going to suffer their judgements regardless of what I wear. I’d rather stay true to my culture than bow to the whims of a group who would probably rather see me dead than married to you.”</p><p>Chan goes silent for a moment, staring at Seungmin as though he’s trying to figure something out. Whether he finds what he’s looking for or not, he sighs and gestures towards the closet. “Come on then. Pick out your dress so I know what color to wear.”</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t frown, but his eyebrows pinch together just the tiniest bit. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“People might not be as critical, at least to your face, if it’s clear that your husband is supporting your fashion choices. So we’re going to match. It makes an obvious statement that way, rather than if we look uncoordinated.”</p><p>Oh. That’s actually a really good idea; Seungmin is almost a little upset he didn’t think of it himself. Wordlessly he rises, finding great amusement (not that he shows it) when his husband blushes and pointedly looks away from him. Not five minutes ago they were sitting together, bare skin touching, and Chan was absolutely shameless about it. Now that he is, at least, partially clothed again, he’s seemingly become shy.</p><p>Seungmin stares at the many dresses hanging in his closet. If they’re doing this to make a statement, he might as well be bold with what he chooses to wear. What’s a color that would look good on both him and his husband? He’s hit suddenly, with a memory from yesterday; Chan, standing in the chapel, silhouetted by the red colored glass in the window behind him. Yes, he decides, red would look very good on him.</p><p>Luckily, one of Seungmin’s favorite dresses is red. Off the shoulder with a beaded corset bodice, the dark red makes his white wings stand out even more than normal. It’s the perfect dress to make a statement with and based on the approving noise Chan makes when Seungmin pulls it off the hanger his husband agrees.</p><p>“I have a jacket that matches that perfectly,” he says. “Although I’m sure that color will look much better on you than it does on me.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Seungmin replies. “Red looked very good on you last night.”</p><p>“Red? I don’t - oh.” Chan’s flush is back as he bashfully looks away from Seungmin, who takes that opportunity to step into his underthings, followed by his dress. He walks over to his husband, who is pointedly not acknowledging him while he searches through his side of the closet for a jacket.</p><p>“Darling,” he murmurs, taking Chan’s chin in hand and guiding his head so that they’re looking at each other. “There’s no need to be so shy.”</p><p>If anything Chan’s blush only grows. “Sorry just - it’s all a little new? I’m sure I’ll get better with all of this in time.”</p><p>“There is no rush; please do what you are comfortable with. And if you wish me to stop at anytime -”</p><p>“No!” Chan shakes his head vigorously. “No, no I - I like it. I’m just not used to it.”</p><p>Seungmin allows a small smile to grace his face and leans in to give his husband a gentle kiss. Then he turns around, presenting Chan with his back. “Please button this for me.” He’s always loved that about this dress - it looks like it’s been laced up but in reality it’s buttons designed to look like ties. Very convenient when one is in a hurry for whatever reason (something he and Hyunjin learned the hard way).</p><p>Chan buttons up the dress, his hands trembling slightly as he does. When he finishes Seungmin turns back around and kisses his cheek. “I’ll go do my hair. Will you need to do yours as well?”</p><p>Chan shakes his head and Seungmin lets himself smile again, soft and sweet, as he raises a hand to brush gently through his husband’s curls. “Good. I like your hair down. It makes you look even more beautiful than the slicked back style from yesterday does.” Without another word he takes his leave of the closet, allowing Chan a moment to compose himself and get fully dressed.</p><p>The way he does his hair today is not particularly fancy and complicated, a simple bun with a braid looped around the base. His dress, and the statement he and Chan are making, should be the main thing that people notice about him. To that end, his crown is also simple, a silver tiara that rests lightly on top of his head.</p><p>By the time he is finished with his hair and the light layer of makeup he’s applied, Chan has dressed and emerged from the closet. He stands over Seungmin’s shoulder, watching silently as he brushes powders on his face.</p><p>Finally he’s finished and as he sets the last powder brush down Chan holds out a hand. He takes it gracefully, and Chan helps him to stand. They stare at each other for a moment, taking everything in. Seungmin knows that this is it; although they’re married and the union consummated, it doesn’t truly become legal until they emerge from their rooms and face the court.</p><p>“This is it,” Chan says softly. “No turning back.”</p><p>“Your dick was inside me last night,” Seungmin replies bluntly. “I don’t think turning back is an option for us anymore.”</p><p>Chan laughs softly and leans in for a kiss. When they part he rests his forehead against Seungmin’s. “We stand together. No matter what people say, I have your back. I promise.”</p><p>“I promise as well.”</p><p>With one last kiss pressed to Seungmin’s forehead, Chan leads him towards the door. Outside the walls of this room, at the bottom of the stairs, the judgement of the world awaits them. Seungmin holds no delusions about how he will be received; although yesterday support for their marriage was strong, Seungmin is still a member of a race that has been locked in war with this kingdom for nearly thirty years. There will be those that hate him, both quietly and openly. With Chan at one side, though, and Hyunjin at the other, he knows he will weather whatever storm awaits.</p><p>Seungmin doesn’t want to leave this bubble of safety now, didn’t want to get married yesterday. But, he thinks, as Chan opens the doors and offers him his arm with a smile, there is a very high chance that everything will turn out alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh i'm so excited to finally be able to share this with y'all!! i've been sitting on this for a While now and it's been killing me not being able to show it to people lmao. i hope y'all like it!!</p><p>please leave either comments or kudos!! especially comments, they're what motivate me to keep writing xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>